What She Needs
by Ziver69
Summary: Ziva believes that she's lost her chance for love, marriage and a family.  Will someone prove her wrong and give her what she needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Owning them. I wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: **I am not normally a Zibbs fan. (No offense to anyone who is) I just never really saw the two of them as romantic material, although I have read some fanfic that I very much enjoyed. But after watching the episode, _A Desperate Man_, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So this takes place after the fade out of _A Desperate Man_. Some of this fanfic will include dialogue from the episode in flashback form. No copyright infringement, plagerism or any other unlawful badness is intended. I reiterate, I do not own the characters and I didn't write the episode. I merely borrow them for entertainment. **This story is rated M for later chapters. Please, if you are underage, do not read this story as it will have inappropriate material for young readers.**

She stood beside Tony in the dimness of the parking garage, watching Detective Burris drive away in his car. Tony's voice broke the silence.

"You OK, Ziva?"

She didn't answer him at first. She couldn't, too afraid that her voice would quake and betray her raw emotions. He was her partner and she trusted him with her life but she just couldn't bare to talk to him about it right now. There were too many thoughts racing around in her head; refusing to leave her in peace, begging to make sense. If she didn't answer him, it would only increase his worry, so she took a bracing breath and did so.

"I am..." Tony's face told her in no uncertain terms that he knew she was about to tell him that she was fine and that he also knew it was a blatant lie, so she amended her answer more closely to the truth. "I will be fine."

Tony knew his partner well enough to know that this was her way of telling him that she didn't want to talk about it anymore tonight. He had actually been surprised that she had talked as much as she had in the bullpen earlier, knowing that what had happened with Ray had hurt deeply. Ziva usually kept those things close to the vest. So he wasn't going to push her. He simply reached out and laid his palm against her cheek, briefly running his thumb across her cheek before dropping his hand to his side and meeting her eyes.

"You call me if you want to...for anything."

She nodded her agreement. "Goodnight, Tony. Drive safely." Her eyes thanked him for his understanding.

With a warm grin, Tony moved toward his car. Halfway there, he called back over his shoulder,making her smile with his parting words. "Goodnight my badass imported ninja."

Ziva sat in her car long after the tailights from Tony's car had disappeared. The events of the day ran through her mind like her own personal cinema. Anger and betrayel had washed over her when she'd recognized the numbers on Norton's phone log. Even as Abby ran the back log on her phone, her mind had hoped to be wrong. Deep in her heart, she already knew the answer. Ray had lied to her. Even if indirectly. Even if she used a less harsh description, he had kept the truth from her. And with that he had betrayed her. She could not trust him. And if she could not trust him, then she could not love him...there was no future for them. Another man was added to her list of men who she'd put her trust in, opened her heart to and who'd broken that heart in the end. Ari, Michael, her father...and now Ray. She trusted Tony, McGee, Ducky and Palmer, but that was different. She loved them as well, but again, that was different. There was a line; an invisible line that she never allowed them to cross. There were parts of herself that she would not allow them to see. Those parts of herself she guarded; only a few were trusted enough to be let in...and one by one they betrayed that trust. They tossed it away like some worthless piece of garbage. They broke her heart as if it were nothing meant to be treasured. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe her heart was of value to no one. Her thoughts floated back to hours earlier and to him.

_She'd stepped out of the airport and into the car._

_"CIA confirms that Ray violated orders by taking out Norton on US soil. He's done."_

_She chanced a quick glance at him and briefly met his ice blue eyes. Turning back, she looked out the window in front of her. It was then she felt it. The reassuring weight of his hand at the back of her neck, his thumb careesing down her dark, brown locks. His voice was soft, low as she saw him look at her once more._

_"What can I do?"_

_Two things flashed through her mind in the seconds between his question and her resolute answer. Hold me _and _make me forget. But instead, she'd told him to drive. When his hand moved from her and back to the steering wheel, she'd wanted to sob at the loss._

Years, like the stars in the sky, slowly moved through her mind. Not for the first time, she wondered how something so monumental could happen so suddenly and yet so slowly. Try as she had to answer that quandry, she still had no explanation. That was how she had fallen in love with her boss. Their friendship had started out rocky to say the least. An unbreakable bond had formed when she'd shot and killed her brother to save Gibbs' life. That bond and their friendship grew as they worked together and she learned to trust him in ways that she hadn't allowed herself to trust any other in a very long time. The first time she realized how strong that relationship was, how truly solid it had become, was when she thought he may never remember it. After the explosion that took the last fifteen years of his life from his memory, she had been terrified...desperate...she'd felt so utterly alone. She remembered standing before him in that dark hospital room, the anguish in his eyes as he struggled to make sense of everything happening to him had broken her heart, seeping into her very soul and threatening to suck the life from it. How would she survive if the man she looked at as a father couldn't remember who she was? What if she could never make him understand how much he meant to her? When she took his hand and guided the head slap that was second nature to him and his eyes slowly registered the memories, the aching fracture in her soul mended and her heart soared as he recounted the events in his basement and what she had done...for him. It was only because of the bond with the team that she stayed as sane as she had when he left for Mexico. And then she'd been framed for murder and the only person she knew that could save her was him. She called. He came. She told him he was like a father to her. Michael's death, Jenny's death, staying in Israel...the bond strengthened. Somalia...they came for her; _he_ came for her. She had been resigned to die. And then there were Tony and McGee; her brothers, her friends, her partners. And there was him; always there was him. It was weeks after that, for no particular reason, things started to change. Suddenly she became aware of how blue his eyes were, how good he smelled when he stood close, how the timber of his voice made her pulse jump and her stomach flutter when he spoke her name. Suddenly she felt jolts of electricity zing through her body when he touched her. Suddenly... she was falling in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And just as suddenly, her heart ached in a way she never dreamed was possible. She was his subordinate. There was Rule 12. She could never have him.

The truth was when Ray came along, she'd been grateful. He was a distraction and she needed a distraction like air to breath. As time went by, her feelings for Ray grew and it became easier to push her love for Gibb's to the back of her mind. It was nice to share her life with another; to come home to find someone waiting for her, someone to share her day with, to fuss over and be fussed over in return. She allowed herself to believe she had fallen in love with Ray, banishing any residual nagging feelings that it wasn't real to the recesses of her heart and mind. She clung to the only hope she had for love and a family. If she couldn't have the man she loved, she would love the man she was with.

An hour earlier with Tony in the bullpen...

_"Listen, don't beat yourself up. There's no way you could have seen it coming. No way any of us could have seen that coming. You'll find somebody. Someday."_

_"I'm not sure I want to. I do not think that, ah, children and marriage are part of the plan for me right now. And I am fine with that. Perfectly...perfectly content with my life." The words tasted bitter on her tongue. Half lie, half truth. She had found someone she wanted to be with. Someone she longed to spend her life with. Someone she wanted to have children with. But she could not have him...it was not part of the plan for him._

_"Hmm. Content. But are you happy?" _

_She answered his question with her own, but the cheerful melody of her phone powering on, followed by the arrival of Detective Burris saved Tony from answering the question. Thankfully, it gave her an out as well._

Ziva rested her head on the cool glass of her window. Tears trailed down her cheek. She did not want to be alone tonight but, the only place she wanted to be...the only person she wanted to see, was her solace and her sorrow. There was no question in her mind as she started her car and left the parking garage where she would end up. She would take what she could from him. Having him in her life in any form was better than the hole in her heart that would be created without him.

She paid no mind to the lateness of the hour as she parked in his driveway. He would no doubt be in his basement, working on some project. She would sit with him as he worked and talk about nothing in particular, if he allowed her to avoid discussing what had happened today. Or she would allow him to lead her through the reason he believed she was really there, a broken heart caused by Ray Cruz. So, she was caught off guard when she entered his home and found him sitting on his couch in the living room, a solitary lamp casting shadows across the room. Blue eyes met olive green without words.

"You are not in your basement." The obvious was stated in loo of the more traditional greeting.

His half grin tugged at his lips. "Knew there was a reason I had'em make ya an agent, Ziver."

A rush of warmth enveloped her at the use of his pet name for her. "Of course you did. You are a smart man, Gibbs. Who would not want me?" She grimaced. The timing of that question broached too close to home. "On second thought, do not answer that."

His eyes narrowed in displeasure. _He thinks I am referring to Ray. It is better to let him believe that._

"Ziva." His voice was soft and held a distinct air of disapproval. She waved her hand in errant dismissal.

"Why are you not in your basement?" She asked, attempting to steer him away from the topic looming before them.

He moved a pillow, making a place for her on the couch in a silent invitation for her to sit. Once she took up residence at the end of his couch, he answered. "Not always in my basement, ya know."

"Most of the time you are. It is...what did Tony call it? Your man cavern."

He chuckled. "Cave. Man cave."

"Someone should write a book with all your American idioms." She sighed.

"They probably have. And they're your idioms now too." Jethro felt lighter when a true smile crossed her lips. He wondered how long they would play this less than covert game of idle chit chat. It wasn't his style and after the day they'd had, followed by the cold, hard soul searching he'd done tonight, it was even less appealing than usual. "How's the weather out there?" He baited. He bit back a grin when a confused look filled her eyes.

"Um, it is a bit chilly but reasonable for this time of year."

"Think the 49ers have a shot at the Super Bowl this year?"

_What? Was he drunk? _His customery bottle of bourban sat on the coffee table beside a tumbler but he did not smell strongly of alcohol, his eyes were not hazy and his speech was in no way slurred. And yet, he was making no sense. "I do not know. Gibbs, what are we talking about?"

"Everything but why you're really here. Got a few more if ya want me to keep going."

Ziva ducked her head slightly, caught herself and met his eyes again. She detected a small glint of amusement mixed with the seriousness in his dazzling blue eyes. "While I appreciate the gesture, it is not necessary. And if I know you, you have perhaps one more in you before you demand to have an answer anyway."

"Demand?" His brow quirked.

"Strongly suggest." She rephrased.

"You regret the decision you made?"

"I cannot marry a man I do not trust and I cannot trust a man who would hide things from me." She stated simply.

"We all have our reasons for not laying it all on the line, Ziva." He told her, not thinking of Cruz at all when he said so.

Her head snapped back to him at this. "Do you think I should have tried to make it work with him?"

Gibbs forced down the growl that threatened to escape from deep in his chest. _The son of a bitch didn't deserve her, never had! _"That's not what I said."

Ziva felt her blood start to boil. Defending Ray was the last thing she needed from him, especially him. "That is what it sounded like. And you did encourage me with him."

"When the hell did I do that?" He snapped. _Encourage her! Hell, he hated every second she was with him!_

"Well, you did not _dis_courage it."

This was spinning out of control. He willed himself to reign in his anger and control his emotions. "It wasn't my place to encourage or discourage your _realtionship_," he nearly choked on the word, "with Cruz." He finished.

Her voice was soft. "Your opinion matters to me."

He swallowed past the lump lodged in his throat. "Do you regret the decision you made?"

"No."

It was time to move this conversation in the direction he needed it to go. "Ziva...why are you here?"

_Oh no. Why did he have to ask that question? Why, of all the things he could have said...all the questions he could have asked, why did it have to be that one? _The mask slid into place. "I needed someone to talk to. I know that I made the right decision, but..." She had to be careful how she worded this. He was too perceptive. Lieing to him at all was a big enough risk. "There are still things that hurt and I...I did not want to be alone tonight."

"I'm not the best person to come to about relationships, Ziver. You could have gone to Abby or Ducky; Tony even. Why did you come here?" He said with emphasis on the last sentence, pushing her...praying for the answer he wanted or at least the right opportunity to tell her what she needed to know.

_Damn him! Why would he not let this go? _Her mind was racing. Panic surged through her. _She had to get out. She had to get out now!_

_TBC..._

_I had intended for this to be one chapter but it just kept pouring out so it's looking like it will be at least two or three. Thanks for reading and please...please let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Owning them. I wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: **After watching the episode, _A Desperate Man_, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So this takes place after the fade out of _A Desperate Man_. Some of this fanfic will include dialogue from the episode in flashback form. No copyright infringement, plagerism or any other unlawful badness is intended. I reiterate, I do not own the characters and I didn't write the episode. I merely borrow them for entertainment. **This story is rated M for later chapters. Please, if you are underage, do not read this story as it will have inappropriate material for young readers.**

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

He wasn't sorry that Cruz was out of her life, but he couldn't stand seeing her in pain. He hadn't wanted to stop with just the caress to her hair. His whole body screamed at him to fold her into his arms and take away her pain; just let it seep from her anguished heart to him. He'd take it for her, he'd do anything...for her. Then she'd told him to drive and the sad resonance of her voice drove such a fury back through his veins that it had taken everything in him not to whip the car around and go choke the miserable life out of Ray-never-fucking-deserved-his-Ziver-Cruz!

He'd lasted in the bullpen just long enough to write the report, check on Abby and tell the rest of the team to finish their reports and go home before he went home himself. His plan had been to spend the night in his basement, letting the wood take him away. He got no farther than the kitchen, where he'd pulled down a bottle of bourbon and a glass and then made himself comfortable on the couch.

From his vantage point on the couch, he could see through to the door leading to the basement. For all intents and purposes, it had really started there. He knew the exact spot where she'd crouched to fire at Ari; killing her brother to save his life. In that instant, their lives came together with a strength and connection that neither time nor distance could break. He remembered how surprised he'd been with how easily their friendship had evolved. It had become clear relatively quickly that Ziva was badly in need of a positive, healthy male figure in her life. Eli David might not have been the worst father in the world but the dead beat dad society would be proud to put his mug on a poster any day. She started showing up in his basement a little more often and he started realizing how much he liked that. And then out of the blue he started noticing little things, like how her eyes really did sparkle when she laughed, or how she usually only made it half way through the day before she'd pull her hair into a ponytail...unless she had it in that half up thing that women do. And that half up thing looked good on her; pulled her hair back just enough to show some of her neck and her ears. A coffee run was immediately necessary the day he realized that he'd been subtly staring at her ears for about twenty minutes. He'd spent the following thirty minutes mentally kicking his own ass for the thoughts barraging his senses; Ziva had cute ears; how he'd like to run the tip of his tongue along the shell of it. Ziva had a gorgeous neck; how he'd like to nibble across it. Bury his fingers in that mass of dark tresses, taste those lips, tease her tongue with his...thought after thought bombarded his even as he reminded himself of every reason that could never happen. She was too much younger than him; she deserved a man more her age who could grow old with her and give her children. What in the world would she want with a middle aged, grumpy, old marine? Rule 12 and the fact that he'd screwed up every relationship and marriage he'd had since Shannon.

Then there'd been Michael Rivkin, Jen's death, the seperation from the team, leaving her in Israel...that had almost killed him. Event after event, forging their relationship floated through his mind. He took another sip of bourban. Mexico. You would have thought that with all the x rated thoughts he'd had about Ziva, and he knew it was more than simply sexual attraction, that it would have hit him...really hit him what it was before then. But it hadn't. It was probably because he refused to let it. But it was Mexico; after the explosion and losing his memory. Sitting with his toes buried in the sand as the tide rolled in. That was when it really hit him, rolling over him like the crashing waves before him. He loved her. He was in love with her. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in love with Ziva David. Mike had laughed at him, which had kicked off some nicotene induced coughing from his former boss. When Mike recovered, he'd drained the last of his beer, gave Gibbs a shit eating grin and rasped, "You just now figurin' that out Probie? Thought you were supposed to be an investigator."

So many times over the years he'd thought about telling her, only to find a reason not to in the end. At one point he'd thought there was something going on between her and Tony. He'd been angry, felt betrayed (even if he had no right) but, then he'd thought about the possibility of her being happy with a great guy. Tony could be juvenile but Gibbs knew he wasn't the big goofball he portrayed himself as. And then Ray Cruz was there. Gibbs hated it. When a few dates turned into her cell phone ringing at all hours of the day and she smiled more and more quickly when she knew it was him; Gibbs had wanted a sanctioned hit like a starving man wants his next meal. But what was he going to do. He was in a hell of his own making. He refused to tell her that he loved her; that he wanted to be the one to make her smile, he wanted to be the one to make her laugh and hold her when she cried. He wanted to curl up next to her every night and kiss her awake every morning. It was his name he wanted being screamed into the night while they made love.

So, now here he was...alone in his house. Here was that opportunity again. Ziva was free. He could take a chance, tell her how he felt; maybe have a chance for a life with her. Or he could let it go, bury it deep again. As that last thought entered his mind, lights from a car travelled over the walls of his living room. An engine died. A car door closed. And he knew without a doubt it was her. Decision time. He put down the glass and took a deep breath. "It's now or never Gunny." he told himself.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_"I'm not the best person to come to about relationships, Ziver. You could have gone to Abby or Ducky; Tony even. Why did you come here?" _

He saw the look in her eyes. She was going to run. The thought had barely crossed his mind before she was on her feet.

"I do not know. I should..." She left the sentence dangling unfinished and hastened toward the door, her only thought to get out while she still had her dignity.

Gibbs was on his feet in a flash, following her into the foyer. "Ziva!" Miraculously, she stopped, although she didn't turn around. "Why. Did. You. Come. Here?" His heart clenched painfully when he heard the tremor in her voice.

"I...I do not..."

"Why, Ziver?" The question was soft.

She still refused to look at him. "You...you are like a father to me. I thought...I needed..."

"Ziva." His tone was just a little louder, but firm. She finally turned to meet his eyes. Pulse beating in his neck so hard he was sure she could see it, he locked eyes with the woman he loved. "I can't be your father figure, Ziva."

She'd been so convinced that her tattered heart couldn't hurt more than it already did. She had been so wrong. Despite knowing that her feelings for him in no way resembled a daughter's love for a father, his words sliced through her heart. He was rejecting her on the most intimate level they'd ever established...and right now she wanted to fall apart; just sink down and sob until she disappeared. But she couldn't. She would not allow herself to do that, not in front of him. "I should not have come here. I am sor...I should go." Ziva forced the words through her aching throat and past trembling lips. She turned again and headed for the door. "_If she could just make it to her car before the tears started_." she thought as she pulled open the front door.

Suddenly, the door was pushed closed and a strong arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back into a solid chest. Ziva's breath froze in her chest when his voice whispered against her ear, "Don't. Don't walk away."

"Gibbs...I can not...I should not..." Her mind refused to work. Rational thought ceased to exist the second he'd touched her.

"Can't be a father figure to you, Ziver. Not with the way I feel."

"The way you..." She turned her head in utter surprise at his words. She lost her breath once more as her eyes met his. Those glacial blue eyes were darkened with desire and his breath ghosted across her dry lips. Unconsciously, her tongue darted out to moisten them and before she knew what was happening, strong arms spun her around and his body pinned her against the door. She only had the chance to gasp before warm lips crushed against her own, taking her breath and any question she might have had with it.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Owning them. I wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: And now...the smut. Please, if you are underage, do not read this story as it will have inappropriate material for young readers. **

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

In an instant he was completly lost in the feel of her soft lips. When her moan reached his ears, he fisted his hands in the material of her blouse near her hips. He fought for control, not wanting to take advantage until he knew without a doubt that this was what she wanted. It took more strength than he thought he possessed to pull back and break the connection of their lips. He didn't get far before he felt her hand curl around the nape of his neck, holding him in place inches from her inviting mouth.

She locked eyes with him. "Why did you do that?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Been wanting to do that a long time." He mirrored her and moved his hand to the back of her neck, gently cupping the warm flesh beneath his fingers. "Really wanna do it again." he confessed.

"You do?" she asked in disbelief. Her blood rushed past her ears, pounding in her veins. _Could this really be happening? Did the man of her dreams just kiss her?_

He moved closer, watching her eyes for the answers he sought, stepping so that his leg was between hers. He could feel the heat radiating from her against his thigh. He let his eyes drift down her beautiful face, landing on her lips once more as he nodded his head. Lifting his head, he met her eyes again. "Need me to prove it?" His voice was saturated with longing and passion.

"No." she whispered. She couldn't help the smile that crept over her lips at his baffled expression. Her hand drifted from the back of his neck to the side, where she brushed her fingers along his jawline. "You have never needed to prove anything to me. You do not need to prove anything to me now. You never will."

"Ziva." He growled, closing his eyes and tilting his head to press against her hand. When he opened his eyes again, they were almost black with unbidden desire, causing Ziva to gasp.

"Kiss me." She demanded. He obliged with zeal. His lips soft and sensual, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. "More." she insisted, her tongue peaking out to glide over his bottom lip, asking for permission. He opened his mouth, his tongue immediately dancing with hers. He explored every inch of her mouth, touching, tasting, moaning his need for her. They seperated only when the need for oxygen forced them and then his lips were on her neck. Everything he'd ever dreamed of doing to that neck with his mouth he did now. Nipping gently at the soft flesh, biting down softly on her pulse point and then soothing it with his tongue. His hands weren't idle either, finding their way under the hem of her blouse to run over the smooth skin of her back... once...twice, before pulling her tightly to his chest.

"Want you...so damn much." he husked.

No longer able to hold back, Ziva ground down against the hard thigh between her legs, desperately trying to ease the throbbing ache. She cried out his name when he lifted his leg to meet her and pushed back against her causing her silk panties, already soaked with her arousal, to slide delicously through her wet folds. He shifted left and rotated his hips roughly against her, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him. She lifted her leg to wrap around his hip and he caught it just below her knee to hike up to his waist, holding it there as he thrust against her.

"Take me upstairs...please." she begged.

Gibbs grabbed her hand and rushed up the stairs. As soon as they entered his bedroom, Ziva ripped his shirt over his head. Her lips went straight to his chest while her hands smoothed down his lean back. She wanted to savor this first glimpse of the man she'd craved for so long, but she couldn't slow down. Her mouth closed over his nipple and he howled as her teeth lightly scraped against the sensitive flesh.

The next seconds were a blur of falling clothes and heated flesh as they stumbled for the bed. Ziva's legs hit the mattress and she fell onto her back. Gibbs never missed a beat, kneeling on the bed with one knee, he wrapped his arm under her and pushing off with the forward momentum, lifted Ziva off the mattress and to the head of the bed. Blue locked with brown as he settled between her open legs. Instinctively, she lifted her hips and his cock slipped between her wet lips; the head nudging her opening. His mouth opened in a silent cry that turned into a desperate moan. "Fuck, Zee, you're so damn wet. I'm so close already."

An impish grin spread across her face and she wiggled her hips just a little, reveling in the fire she saw flash through his eyes. "I would apologize but we are already about to break one of your rules. And...I am not sorry." She purred.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to slow down even though his body was screaming at his to bury his aching cock deep in her waiting heat.

"Protection?"

"We had our physicals a month ago. I am clean and Ray...we always used a condom."

"Been over a year. I'm clean. Do you want pro..."

She grasped his face in her hands. "If you are more comfortable using protection, that is fine. What I want is you. Only you. Nothing between us...ever again."

The open love in her eyes was nearly his undoing. This strong, independent, brave, brilliant, beautiful woman wanted him. He had no idea why in the hell she did, but he wasn't about to question a miracle. No. What he would do is love this woman from the deepest depths of his heart and soul for the rest of his life; starting tonight. "I love you, Ziva David."

She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss over his heart. "And I love you, Jethro."

TBC...

Don't kill me...don't kill me, I know it's a sucky place to stop. More soon I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Owning them. I wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: And now...more smut. Please, if you are underage, do not read this story as it will have inappropriate material for young readers. **I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone, a special thanks to _Zivacentric_, for all the support, reviews, additions to alerts and favorites. If I haven't replied individually to a review you sent please know that I appreciate it and that I am trying to respond to everyone; a missed response in no way is a reflection of the value I put on your review. I love them all and they mean the world to me. Also, it was pointed out that I got Ziva's eye color wrong in the last chapter and it has been corrected. (Thanks for the save _Zivacentric_)

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

_The open love in her eyes was nearly his undoing. This strong, independent, brave, brilliant, beautiful woman wanted him. He had no idea why in the hell she did, but he wasn't about to question a miracle. No. What he would do is love this woman from the deepest depths of his heart and soul for the rest of his life; starting tonight. "I love you, Ziva David."_

_She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss over his heart. "And I love you, Jethro."_

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Chills rocketed straight down his spine at the sound of his given name from her sweet lips. He could swear he felt a pop of electricity as it zinged past each individual vertabrae. His dick gave an answering twitch and Ziva gave a low hum, shifting her hips seductively beneath him.

"Why are you not inside me?" She asked, letting her need for him shine through her eyes.

His hand came up to stroke her face and he placed a trail of soft kisses across her collar bone and over the tops of her breasts. His mouth felt divine and her body thrummed beneath his attention. When his perfect lips found her pebbled nipple and closed around it, sucking with a gentle tug, she cried out and tossed her head back into the pillow.

"Jethro,...please." Her voice shook, low and husky with desire.

"I want to make this perfect for you. Wanna make it last, touch you, taste you...everywhere."

She waited until he was once again staring into her eyes. "This was perfect the moment you kissed me. And we have all the time in the world for everything else. Right now,...I need you."

He balanced his weight on his forearms, resting his hands on either side of her head. With just a small shift in position, he was sinking into the wet heat of the only safe haven he would ever need again.

Her eyes closed and she opened her mouth to cry out but a sound she was not accustomed to hearing from her own lips escaped in bliss. Yes, she had seen him when they'd shed their clothes and she knew he was very well endowed. The heaviness of him against her thigh and nestled between her pussy lips had only confirmed that marines did _nothing_ small. But, she hadn't been prepared for what he would feel like inside her. Pleasure mixed with the sweetest pain, as she felt his cockhead entered her. As he pushed into her, she knew she'd never felt so complete. Long and thick, he filled her; like he had been made just for her and she for him.

The feelings stirred within him when he watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted on the sexiest mew he'd ever heard, couldn't be defined my mere words. Finally bottoming out, buried as deeply as he could go, he stilled. Dipping down, he kissed her still closed eyes, then whispered by her ear, "I'm always gonna do everything in my power to give you what you need, Ziva. Always."

Ziva opened her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose, then his lips. "I know."

"You ready?" He asked, caressing up and down her silky skin from her hip to her calf.

"Mmm." she sighed, kissing his shoulder as she wrapped the leg he caressed around his hip. "I am more than ready."

He pulled back, stopping just before sliding all the way out before pushing back in, setting a slow, steady rythm. Even at this slower pace, after just a few thrusts, her tight channel threatened to end this way too soon. And those erotic noises coming from her caused him to swell inside her even more. The way she was clinging to him...scratching down his back... arching off the bed, she was driving him insane. "Zivaaaa," he growled, "gahhh...you're so tight. Feels so...good!" He pumped into her faster, unable to stop himself. "Don't wanna go without...you." He felt the tingle start in his lower stomach. "Ziva..." he was panting, gulping in air as his heart thundered in his chest. Mercifully, he felt her inner walls beginning to contract, squeezing his dick with her impending climax.

She couldn't think. Her entire world had narrowed to two rough and calloused hands, one magnificently erotic mouth and the feel of him inside her, drawing her out...shattering her world. It had been minutes, but it felt like time was standing still. No man had ever made her feel like this. Every nerve ending in her body was alive and sizzling. And then, as if the man could get any hotter, he was telling her how _she_ shattered _his_ world! Begging her to come with him. The deepest need she'd ever felt engulfed her. Ziva locked eyes with him. She drew her legs up high around his hips, locking her ankles, causing him to drive deeper inside her. For one blissful second, she closed her eyes. Then she opened them again and met his once more. "I will not break." She panted, sweat trickling down her neck. "Don't hold back." She felt him drive harder but knew it wasn't everything; he was afraid he'd hurt her. So, she arched into him even more when he slid back in. "More." she whispered. His hips began to snap. "Mmm...harder." She encouraged. She watched the tendons in his neck strain as he acquiesed. She was close...so close but she wouldn't let up until he'd given her everything he had. Pleasure like she'd never known shot through her body as she writhed beneath him. "More!" She pleaded. "Everything..._please_." She heard him groan and increase the tempo, pounding into her at a maddening rate. "Yessss! Yes...ahh... fuck me, Jethro!" She screamed.

He snapped. Her words breaking something free inside him and he roared as he thrust into her with everything he had. He felt her quivering walls begin a frenzied contraction and his fingers flew to her clit, circling feverishly to send her careening over the edge. She screamed his name over and over and his heart soared. He drove into her three more times before he exploded, coating her womb with his hot seed.

Careful not to crush her, he shifted to the side and rolled off of her. He pulled her against him and they lay together, chests heaving as they worked to slow their beating hearts. Gibbs closed his eyes and buried his face in her damp hair. "Love you, Ziver."

"And I love you, Jethro." She told him, kissing his chest before closing her eyes with a deep, satisfied sigh and letting herself drift off on a cloud.

TBC...

_Hope this was worth the wait. Let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Owning them. I wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: Please, if you are underage, do not read this story as it will have inappropriate material for young readers. **Again, much love and thanks for all the support. Everybody take a deep breath...don't say I didn't warn you.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Ziva's eyes flew open and her entire body went rigid. The warm tongue gliding through her folds sent wave after wave of delirious pleasure through her.

"Jeth - ro...unnghhh...oh Gahhh!"

"Mmm" came the throaty rumble from below.

A rush of fresh fluid coated his lapping tongue, re-igniting his passion. "So good...all mine." he murmered. His eyes drifted up the plane of her writhing body and he smiled against her wet lips as he watched her nimble fingers wrap a death grip around his headboard. Using his fingers, he pressed her folds open, exposing her more fully to his probing mouth and tongue. He watched her opening pulse with pleasure and his dick swelled even more, spurring his hunger to new heights. He used the flat of his tongue, gliding from bottom to top before sucking her clit into his mouth and devouring her. Teasing flicks from the tip had Ziva screaming above him and he was forced to drape an arm over her hips as she bucked wildly beneath him.

She was hurtling toward her climax. "Jethro! Please...in me...need...you...please. I am going to..."

"Want you to. Gonna taste you Zee, all of you."

She screamed again when he plunged his tongue inside her, pushing in and out, mimicing what his throbbing cock longed for. He felt her muscles contract and he returned to her clit. He inserted two thick digits and felt along her walls until he found her magic spot. She bucked off the mattress with a strangled curse and he peppered her clit with feather light brushes. "That's it." he purred seductively, "Come on, baby. Feels so good. Let go."

When she started to grind down on his fingers, he nearly came on the sheets. "Yess." he hissed, attacking her pussy with new vigor. "Fuck my fingers! Thats it...oh, jeez, honey that is so fucking hot."

Ziva came harder then she'd ever imagined she could. Not many men in her life had ever enjoyed oral play and Jethro Gibbs was a master. She thought she would die when he pulled his fingers from her pulsing core and replaced them with his mouth, lapping and sucking her dry.

She continued to tremble as he crawled up her body. Hazy chocolate orbs met his gaze. He kissed her, groaning when her hungry tongue dove into his mouth to taste herself on him. He wrapped his tongue around hers and sucked. He felt the vibrations of her groan, making his eager dick twitch. Finally pulling back, "You okay?"

"I am perfect." she cooed, eyes half closed in sated bliss.

"Good." He whispered against her ear. A split second later, he was sliding into her warm center; his cock swelling again.

Ziva was in heaven. She had to be. Nothing on this earth could possibly feel this exquisite. His slow, steady strokes set her body on fire. A raging heat coiled tight in her belly. She felt his hands wrap around her shoulders and then his husky voice penetrated her pleasure hazed mind.

"Open your eyes, Ziva." He gently commanded.

Her eyes zeroed in on the most beautiful blue oceans, swimming with love and adoration, that she had ever...would ever see.

"Wrap your legs around my back." He instructed as he continued to thrust in and out. She did so without question. "Now your arms around my neck." he whispered. When she had done as he told her, he pulled her up and managed to manuver his legs under her until she sat in his lap.

The new position was beyond intimate and drove him so deeply inside her, she was positive they had literally become one. His warm breath caressed her neck as he buried his face between her neck and collarbone, placing open mouthed kisses back and forth across her skin. His hands went to her hair, trailing softly. Then his glorious hands caressed her face, so reverently, like one would touch an ancient treasure.

She thought her heart would burst as she realized that someone...Jethro...treasured her. It was in the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he let all his walls crumble before her. She was truely making love for the first time.

She wrapped her arms around his back, her small hands splayed wide across the firm canvas of rippling muscle. He rocked slowly inside her, it couldn't even be called a thrust anymore. A gentle caress of her most intimate depths and it shook her to her very soul. She let her head fall back with a sigh as he returned to mouthing her neck and chest. She delighted in his ministrations but soon felt the pull to taste him too. Ziva captured his lips in a slow, senuous coupling. Her tongue mirroring what he was doing inside her. She smiled against his lips when he growled from deep in his chest. Breaking the kiss, she lay her cheek against his, tilting her head so that her lips brushed the lobe of his ear. She nibbled softly and whispered, "I have waited for this my entire life. I have waited for you my entire life." She kissed the shell of his ear, and then finished. "My heart...my body...my soul; I give them to you."

His arms tightened around her, like a cocoon of love and protection. Emotion choked him, not allowing any words to pass his lips. But he could show her. Lowering his arms just above her hips, he coaxed her pelvis toward him and then tilted her just slightly up. He waited a moment, loosing himself in her eyes...in his forever, and then rocked forward.

She cried out when their new position caused him to slide across her magic spot. She could actually feel it, from the ridge of his cock down the length of him as he brushed over it with every stroke. She watched him, watching her...loving the wordless pledges he gave her from his soul; all conveyed through his eyes.

The orgasm that took her was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It was quiet and seemed to draw out for hours, rippling through her over and over in waves. And yet it was soul shattering; so powerful in it's completeness. He followed her moments later, her name on his lips...the sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Owning them. I wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: Please, if you are underage, do not read this story as it will have inappropriate material for young readers. **Again, much love and thanks for all the support. A warning; this will be primarily written from Gibbs POV, primarily in first person. I know I don't usually write in this style so A.) I hope it turns out as well as I plan and B.) I hope it's not too confusing. Please let me know if the change is one liked or not for future reference.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"No, Tony! Other way!" I growled, trying to contain my frustration. After all, it was our weekend off and Tony and Tim could be doing other things rather than helping me install our new Jacquizzi tub.

"You said left, boss!" My struggling Senior Field Agent puffed.

"_My_ left, DiNozzo."

He stared at me indignantly and I could see the "_you could have been fucking specific_" flashing in his eyes.

"Tony..." Tim barked, red faced and straining to balance his portion of the bulky tub, "just...move _left_!"

"I was moving _left_ McHyperventilating! Nobody told me it wasn't supposed to be _my_ left!"

I took a deep breath and attempted to bring the task back on track. "Alright! _My left_. Romper Room and Elf Lord...on three." In a matter of seconds we had rotated the tub to its' proper place and were setting it down with a chorus of manly groans when we heard a slew of Hebrew erupt with exasperated undertones, followed by a firm, "Matthew Ryan Gibbs!"

I turned toward the door to our bedroom just in time to see my very naked two year old son toddle into our room. "Uh oh, rogue soldier." I chuckled, scooping him up into my arms. "What are you doing out of uniform, marine?"

Tony and Tim laughed behind me...right up until my very red faced, very pregnant wife waddled through the door. The laughter ceased immediately.

Hands on her hips, Ziva began muttering in Hebrew again.

"Honey, what can I do?"

"Abby is picking me up in half an hour, Jethro, and I have to change and that is not an easy task for me these days!" She emphasized, indicating her portruding belly. "I cannot be late for my own baby shower."

"OK, we've got this. Right guys?" Tony and Tim shook their heads. They knew as well as I did that when Ziva brought out the Hebrew it wasn't good under the best of circumstances. An eight and a half month pregnant Ziva, chasing an energetic two year old while on a time restraint in unusually high temperatures for early June, obviously hot and sweating because her husband hadn't gotten the air conditioners in yet..._and _muttering in Hebrew was dangerous.

So with my son in my arms, I walked over to my wife. "Matt, tell mommy how beautiful she looks today."

He set his exuberant blue eyes on her and flashed a wide smile, exclaiming, "So prewty, mommy!" He then leaned out of my arms to plant a kiss on Ziva's cheek, laughing gleefully.

Ziva immediately smiled. The frustration melted from her eyes and that soft look that turned my hard marine insides to goo, took its place. "Now, tell mommy you're sorry for running away from her when she was trying to get you dressed."

"Sowwy I go nakey, mommy."

She kissed his soft brown hair, followed by his nose. "You are forgiven, my angel. Mommy loves you."

"I wuv you too, mommy."

I turned slightly, holding out Matthew. "Uncle Tim."

McGee took Matthew from my arms and started toward Matthew's room. "Come on buddy, lets get you dressed." I could hear the smile in his voice as he called to Tony, "Come on _Romper Room_, give me a hand."

Tony followed him. "Who said you could call me that, McNanny."

I closed the door behind them and returned to my wife, wrapping my arms around her from behind and lacing my fingers together to rest on her swollen belly. I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped me when she dropped her head back against my shoulder. I pressed my lips to her temple. "How can I help, Mrs. Gibbs?"

"The outfit I picked out is hanging on the inside of the closet door. Would you get it for me? I just to sit down for a minute or two."

She moved to the bed and lay on her back. I laid the outfit on the bed beside her and knelt at her feet. Even hot and tired, she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. After three years of marriage, she still took my breath away without even trying. She could still make my heart beat out of control with just a look. I was the luckiest damn man alive and I knew it. I slipped her shoes off and with just the amount of pressure I knew she liked, worked my thumbs over the the arch of her foot. The brunette angel above me let out such a throaty moan of pleasure that I felt my cock twitch and begin to harden. The deep rumble of my voice couldn't be helped as I warned her, "You have about twenty minutes until Abby's here and the boys are right across the hall. You keep making those noises and I can't be held responsible for you being late or DiNozzo and McGee never bein' able to look us in the eye again."

I saw the bed shift and looked up to see the sexy imp of a smile on her face. "If you did not do that so well and it did not feel sooo good, I would not make those sounds..." Ziva leaned up as far as her pregnant belly would allow for that position and dropped her voice, "and you would not be hard, my love."

Miraculously, and without a tent in my pants to traumatize my forensic scientist, Ziva was ready to go and waiting for Abby when she arrived at the house. I kissed my wife good-bye, reminded Abbs to drive safe and got back to work. Tim watched Matthew while Tony and I drug the air conditioners out of the attic and got them set up. We took a short break to eat the pizza Tim ordered and then got back to the tub after putting my little marine down for a siesta. Life was good. No life was perfect.

TBC...


End file.
